The Underclass Hero Comes To Westchester!
by DiamondEyez19
Summary: It's eigth grade year at OCD and as usual, Massie is certain that she and the Pretty Commitee will rule the social scene over all of their fellow students and ahdorable Briarwood. But when the new NorCal girl comes to OCD, she takes everyone by storm.
1. Meet the characters

**Massie Block:** It's time for the Pretty Commitee's last year of middle school, and as usual, Massie's confident that she, as well as the rest of her friends, will rule the social scence at OCD, just like they always have. But when the new girl from California comes in and puts her extremely unique, anti-Pretty Commitee moves on the whole place AND befriends all the boys on the soccer team(including Derrington!), Massie is given a run for her money. Will she end up on top, or, Gawd forbid, will she fall straight to the bottom?

**Claire Lyons:** At first, Claire likes the new girl and her don't-give-a-damn attitude. But when she starts getting to be really good friends with Cam, will Claire just turn into a big, un-trusting, jealous mess?

**Alicia Rivera**: Is appalled and disgusted when the new girl steals her job as the OCD news correspondent! Now the Spanish beauty is out for some revenge, but will she think twice when she figures out that Josh is friends with the new girl?

**Dylan Marvil:** Is drawn to the new girl when she finds out how much they have in common. Too bad Massie, Claire, and Alicia are against her buddy-buddy ways with her.

**Kristen Gregory:** Isn't sure what to do. On one hand, she likes the new girl because they have stuff in common(i.e. their family money issues, how they have to get good grades or their 'rents will freak...etc.), but on the other hand, you never mess with Massie when she's angry like she is with this new girl around. Will she be able to choose?

**Lori McMahan:** The new girl from NorCal. Coming to Westchester was an extrememly dramastic change for her, but she won't let the move(or the all the disgustingly snobby rich girls at OCD) bring her down! With her unique ways and style and slightly tom-boyish ways definetely make her stand out, but with enough planning, maybe she can use these traits to her own adavantage...


	2. TPC meets Lori

**A/N: I DON'T own The Clique or anything related(though it would be nice:D), though I **_**do**_** own Lori. In fact, she's me! So everything that she says and/or does are things I would've said and/or done in that situation, kay? All right, enjoy the first chappie!**

**Octvian Country Day **

**Starbucks kiosk**

**7:59**

Massie Block surveyed the scene around her with her fiery amber eyes, which were expertley lined with Chanel black liquid liner. She leaned her back up against the Starbucks mural painted on the wall, lifting her venti of iced vanilla latte to her glossy pink lips and taking a sip, letting the sweet, chilled coffee hit her tastebuds. Gaggles of trendily-dressed, groomed girls were running around, books and binders overflowing thier arms and designer hand bags hanging from thier wrists, were chatting and gossiping and greeting friends with hugs and "Oh-my-God-I-missed-you!"s. Massie grinned a little and took another long sip of her drink. Yup, this was _exactly_ how she had imagined the beginning of the first day of the rest of her middle school life; the last year that would determine her social status in high school.

Today was the first day of eighth grade.

School for that day haden't even started yet, but Massie all ready had a terrible case of the nerves. And not just the normal First-day-of-school jitters. More like a Ugh-I-think-I'm-gonna-pass-out kind of feeling in the pit of her stomach. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how crucial her performance this year as an alpha was, which only added to her sick feeling. Of course, she could always turn to her best friends to let her know how she felt; they would totally understand. But she was a leader; _thier _leader, therefore it was a constant job to appear confident and strong, even when she wasn't.

"Ehmagawd, I'm late!" Alicia Rivera cried suddenly, covering her mouth with her red-manicured hand as she checked her Carier gold tank watch. Massie turned her head to her right to see that the spot where Alicia had been standing was now empty, for the Spanish beauty was gliding out of the Starbucks kiosk and on her way down the OCD eigth grade hall.

"Alicia, where are you going?" Massie called after her, furrowing her freshly waxed eyebrows together. Where could she possibly have to go that was so important that she would actually walk at a _normal_ pace?

Alicia turned around for a split second, practically blinding Massie with her Crest Whitestrip-white smile and flawless, sun-tanned face. "I got a call a few days ago from Principal Burns. She told me she still wants me to do the school broadcasts, and I'm off to the DJ booth now to give my first report of the year!" Then, without another word, she turned on the hell of her black suede Marc Jacobs ankle boots and set off once again out of sight.

"Whoa, look at her _go_," Dylan Marvil remarked, her mint green eyes wide as she watched Alicia walk out of thier line of sight. She took a swig of her cinnamon-chocolate frappe', wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then turned torwards the other girls. "Have you guys ever seen her walk that fast? I haven't..."

"Me niether. Guess she's just eager to do the news." Kristen Gregory shrugged her athletically broad shoulders, tugging at her fashionably tousled, shoulder-legnth blond mane of hair. Her black Prada messenger bag(a gift from the Pretty Committee that she had recieved on her 12th birthday) started to sag off of her shoulder, and she hitched it back up before it could fall to the floor.

Claire Lyons stood next to Massie, silently munching on a gummy worm that she had recieved just yesterday from Cam. He had come to her house(well, technically, it was Massie's guesthouse, but whatever) on his bike early early in the morning and dropped the bag of sweets on her front doorstep, leaving a sweet little note that read, _"Just in case you start getting those first-day jitters :). I love you, Claire! Much love, Cam."_ Claire chomped down on an orange gummy, feeling the instant urge to see him. To run up and kiss him and smell the Drakkar Noir cologne that she had grown so fond of. But he had promised to her that he would come over today after school to see her, so she told herself silently to just wait patiently for today to be over.

Suddenly, a blast of frantic newscast music blarred through the speakers lining every hallway, and every single student lingering in the school turned thier attentions up to the speakers, obviously awaiting for Alicia's voice.

"Good morning, OCD!" Alicia finally announced in her best anchorwoman voice. "And welcome back! Hope you all had an ah-mazing summer, but it's about time to get back to hitting the books-"

Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan groaned a little at Alicia's reminder that summer was oficially over and they were back to homework, tests, and sweat-stained, beer-bellied teachers droning on to them about pronouns, negative and positive integers, and the Civil War. _BORING._

"But before I go, I have one thing to say before I sign off: we have a few new students entering the eigth grade coming in to attend OCD this year. All of them are from different schools in different states, so homeroom teachers will assigning "buddies" for these new students so they can be shown around the campus. That's all for now! This has been Alicia Rivera for OCD, saying, I heart you."

The clicking sound of the mic in the DJ booth pinged through the speakers, and all the girls in the school clapped for Alicia's performance. She always did such an ah-mazing job at doing the news at OCD.

Massie would've clapped, but her hands were still holding her latte, so she held her free hand and snapped, like a cool, bohemian hipster would do after a like-minded poet finished reciting a darkly-optimistic beat poem in a dark, dingy coffee shop. Kristen, Claire, and Dylan caught onto Massie's clapping alternative and started snapping their fingers, too. Before long, all the girls surrounding the Pretty Commitee were snapping too. Massie smiled to herself. The day had barely begun and she was already starting new trends.

Massie was starting to feel some of her jitters melt away. She brought herself to bring her cup of iced coffee to her mouth and take another hearty sip when an faint, unfamiliarly-familiar sound flooded her ears. A sound that made her spine tense up and her teeth clencha little...

It was the sound of sneaker soles shuffling and squeeking on the dirty, off-white tile floors of the schools' hallways.

Massie looked around her with sudden alertness. She haden't heard the sound of sneakers walking on a floor since Claire had retired her Keds(now she only wore them on weekends and after school, thanks to the shoe comp box she had gotten from being on _Dial L for Loser_). "Do you guys hear that?" she asked her friends.

"No," Dylan burped, making Kristen burst out into a cackle. "I don't hear anything..."

Yeah, me niether, Mass," Claire agreed, munching on her last gummy of the day. She stuffed the rest of the bag in the pocket of her dark wash Sevens(borrowed from Massie).

"Same here..." Kristen nodded, squinting her aqua blue eyes a little as she looked down the hall torwards the front doors. "But I definetely _see_ soemthing!"

Curious, the rest of the girls turned their gazes to where Kristen was pointing.

"Ehmagawd!" all the girls(besides Claire) squeeled.

Walking down the main eighth grade hallway in a pair of orange and white Etnies skater shoes was a medium-heigth, medium-weight girl. She held a black and forest green Element backpack on her shoulders, her lip gloss-free lips smirking a little as her big, hazel-ish eyes surveyed the girls around her. Her hair was long, about mid-back legnth, and was shaggy and dyed cherry red. A pair of light wash, faded and worn jeans covered her short legs and a white sweatshirt with the words, "Panic! at the Disco" were written on the side of it in green block letters. Underneath the un-zipped sweatshirt was a heather gray T-shirt with glittery decals and designs on it. A fake silver chain with a rhinestone music note hanging from it adorned her long neck.

"What is she wearing?" Dylan wrinkled her nose. "What the heck's "Panic! at the Disco" mean?"

"Argh, those shoes are a nightmare!" Massie agreed loudly.

Claire watched the girl walk, secretly admiring the girl's outfit. It looked cool, unique, edgy, and best of all, _comfortable._ The tight red and black BCBG tanktop that Claire was wearing(also borrowed from Massie) was so form-fitting that it made her feel nauseas. The girl walked with confidence, despite all the weird looks she was recieving form every other person she passed. Claire felt herself all ready beginning to like this girl. Hopefully she was as cool as she looked.

"No _way_, she's walking torwards us!" Claire heard Kristen whisper to her, Massie, and Dylan.

Massie planted her hand on her hips when she realized that Kristen was indeed right; the un-fashionably dressed girl(who she assumed to be new) was heading straight for them.

Standing up a little taller, Massie smoothed down her glossy brunette mane with a pink-manicured hand, willing her amber eyes to ignite with a sudden fire and spark. If her confidence and true _alpha-ness_ didn't wipe the slightly cockly smirk off this new girl's make-up free face, nothing would.

"Hey, 'sup?" the new girl said cheerfully in a laid-back voice when she reached the Pretty Commitee. She seemed oblivious to Kristen and Dylan's wide-eyes stares as she half-smiled at Massie.

Massie was taken aback. _No one_ had ever asked her, "Sup?" before.

"Hey, I'm Massie," Massie finally greeted in a confident, steady voice. "Wait, don't tell me...your new here at OCD?"

"Heh, yup. Just moved here from NorCal. I'm Lori. Lori McMahan, if you wanted a last name" the new girl chirped in her feminine-but-still-pretty-boyish voice, shrugging. "I miss my friends and boyfriend and my school and house, but so far, Westchester been all right."

Massie cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Lori, thanking Gawd for her three inch-heeled Jimmy Choo metallic silver slides, or else she would've been looking _up_ at the her, which simply wouldn't have been alpha-like. "Hm, I see. So, um, why did you come over here to talk to _us_? I mean, there are tons of other girls around here..."

Lori laughed a little, still smirking a little, which was starting to get on Massie's nerves. "What'cha trying to do, get rid of me? I just came over here 'cause you guys were some of the only ones that stood out in the crowd to me. I mean, look at all these other girls-" She gestured her hand out to groups of girls with similar hairstlyes or outfits. "I mean, God made us to be individuals, and they all look the same to me. It's ridiculous!"

Massie forced a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." She smoothed out her black Chip and Pepper mini, still fake-smiling. So far, she wasn't really liking this girl's attitude.

"Sorry I took so long to get back here, guys!" Alicia panted a little as she sauntered back to the Pretty Commitee. Her almond-shaped, big brown eyes spotted Lori standing there with Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan. "Ew!" she screamed out, then cupped her mouth over mouth as if the word about Lori's looks had just slipped.

Lori cocked an eyebrow at Alicia, shaking her head. "I could be saying the same thing about you, Fashion Plate, but for your sake, I won't, 'kay?" Lori smiled sincerely as Alicia's jaw dropped open, then turned to Massie. "Well, I think I should be going right about now. Gotta find my locker anyway. Been cool talkin', catch ya later!" Then, Lori turned on the heel of her shoe and started walking off.

"Okay, who was _that_?" Alicia asked furiously, narrowing her eyes.

"I dunno, some new girl from California who just came up and started talking to me," Massie replied, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I liked her," Claire blurted out, unable to keep it to herself. Claire haden't been able to keep her eyes of off Lori the whole time she had been talking to Massie. She was so sure of herself, and all the things she had said about being individual had been so _true._ She was unlike any girl at OCD, and Claire liked that.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all turned to look at Claire, thier mouths agape. Claire felt herself blush form the roots of her hair to her toes. "What" she asked innocently. "All I said was-"

"Yeah, we _heard_ what you said!" Alicia snapped, flipping her ebony hair. "I mean, I don't even know that girl's _name_, and I aleady don't like her! I mean, I am so _nawt_ a fashion plate! And even if I _am_, I still look ten times better than _her!"_

"Her name is Lori," Claire told Alicia, smiling a teensy bit. And she added silently in her head, _And something tells me Massie might have just met her match..."_


	3. Bad 2nd Encounters Are Like Trainwrecks

**AN: I don't own the Clique(though I WISH I did :D) but I _do_ own Lori(because she's me!). So please, do enjoy the story! R&R!**

**Octavian Country Day**

**4th period art**

**10:37 AM**

After Lori's first encounter with Massie and her friends, she could pretty much tell OCD was NOT her kind of place. Back at her old middle school, WCJH(AN:/ which are the initials of my own school), everyone had a laid-back, "It's-all-good" kind of vibe about them, and mostly everyone got along with everyone. But here, the girls came off as catty, cliquey, and snobbish. And she had to spend the rest of her life here in Westchester with them? It was enough to make Lori wanna smash her brand new, advanced photography SLR digital camera to the wall.

But she didn't want to lose her composure, either. Especially in a place like _this_. Lori was normally pretty calm and chill, but if she was mad, she'd let you know, though she didn't like to start drama.

But as Lori sat at her art class easel, a fine-lead pencil weilded in her long fingers as she sketched out her cat, Alley, she couldn't help but hope that one of these days, she would say _one little thing_ that could push that Massie girl off the edge and send her into a fury. It would be kind of entertaining seeing someone of a seemingly much more dramatic state handling her verbal slaps to the face.

Lori sighed through her oddly-shaped, wide-based nose, shaking her hair away from her eyes and glancing around the room, watching the other girls she didn't know yet draw things like shopping bags, flowers, or shoes. The teacher had instructed them to just draw whatever they pleased fot topday, just to get thier "creative juices" flowing, and apparently, those kinds of things were things these girls liked to draw. It wasn't like she had anything against Massie or her friends(who she had seen but haden't talked to at all yet). She actually looked like someone Lori might _respect_ if Massie gave her a reason to do so. But her first day here at OCD was only half-way through, so she just didn't know yet.

"Oh, my!" their perky, petite, red-headed eigth grade art teacher, Mrs.Oliver, cried out when her muddy brown eyes caught sight of Lori's drawing, which was just getting done being sketched out and was ready to be inked. "That is marvelous, darling!" She clapped her hand on Lori's shoulder, smiling warmly. "What did you say your name was again?"

Lori smiled back, a tiny smirk on her lips, as always. "Lori," she told Mrs.Oliver, setting her pencil down and extending her hand out to reach for a black ink pen.

"Well, I _must_ say, Lori," Mrs.Oliver beamed. "I all ready like your style! Do you draw often?"

Lori nodded, ignoring the other girls' eye-rolls and glares. "I like to consider myself an artist. I draw, do photography, and write."

Mrs.Oliver's smile widened a bit. "Nice! I look forward to seeing some more stuff from you!" Then she strolled away from Lori's easel to check out the other girl's work.

"Uch, puh-lease," a hushed, squeekly voice piped up behind Lori. "_My_ drawing is just as good as hers!"

Lori furrowed her brows a little and frowned, but shrugged the comment off without even bothering to turn around see who said it. Instead, she gripped her black pen, touching the tip of it to the thick canvas on her easel. She bit her slightly-chapped, rosy bottom lip, getting lost in her work.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Cafeteria(Cafe')**

**12:25PM**

Massie's first five periods went by surprisingly well. Since it was the first day, the teachers had them do easy stuff, like simple geometric review in Math, writing about thier summer in English. Too bad it wouldn't be that easy _every_ day.

Now she and the rest of the PC were sitting at thier usual table, number 16, gossiping and laughing about what had happened over the course of their day. But at the moment, Dylan was going on and on about how fat she was. Shocker, right?

"Ok, so I told myself opn the first day of summer, 'Ok, like, I'm gonna lose a ton of weight so I can look really good at school next year,' right? Well, I was _gonna_ do it, but I just kept kinda putting it off and the next thing I know, school's here!" She munched down on the end of her vegetarian pizzam then washed the bite down with a swig of diet ginger ale.

"That's great, Dylan," Massie said distractedley, even though she haden't been listening to Dylan's droning at all. All she could focus on was the fact that Derrington haden't called her at all in the last week! And even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Bean, she missed him and wanted to hear his voice again. Oh, and the fact that that Lori girl was around OCD now wasn't exactly thrilling either.

"Ugh, Mass!" Dylan grunted, crossing her arms pver her chest. "It's _not _great! Were you even listening to me at all!?"

"I was," Claire chimed, sipping at her can of Diet Coke, even though she preferred the real stuff, but they didn't have it in the Cafe'.

"Yeah, me too," Kristen agreed while her mouth was full of whole wheat bagel.

"Leesh, were you listening?" Dylan asked, but sighed irritably when she turned to her right and saw Alicia giggling and looking down at her cell, texting Josh.

"Sorry, Dyl," Massie apologized, picking at her spicy tuna burger with her manicured nails. "I'm just-"

Suddenly, Massie's limited edition, purple Mototola RAZR blasted the newest Rihanna song, which the phone played everytime she had a text message. Massie retrived it from her skirt pocket, wishing and praying that it was Derrington.

**DERRINGTON: wuts block?**

**MASSIE: nothin u?**

**DERRINGTON: same. hey the 1st soccer game of the season is gonna be in like 2 weeks. u and the girls gonna come:)**

**MASSIE: given. when are you guys trying out 4 the team?**

**DERRINGTON: 2 days. coach wants us 2 get practicing as a team ASAP**

**MASSIE: oh i c. g2g ttyl. luv u :)**

**DERRINGTON: luv you 2 :)**

Massie flipped her phone shut, smiling broadly. "Derrington says the first game of the season is coming up and he asked if we're gonna come," she announced to the girls. "Ahb-viously, I'm going!"

"Of course we're going!" Claire said, grinning.

"Me too!" Kristen shouted quietly, quickly punching her first in the air.

"Totally," Alicia purred, flipping her impossibly long hair behind her.

"Count me in!" Dylan managed to mumble with her mouth full.

Massie giggled a little, then bit her peach-glossed lip girlishly. "Done and-"

"Heh, hey guys!" a voice came from a few feet away from the PC's table. Massie knew the voice and felt her spine stiffen. She reared her head around slowly to see Lori walking casually torwards their table, clutching a whole grain bagel and bottle of Perrier in her hands.

Massie faked a sincere smile to Lori. "Hi, how's your first day going?" she asked the California girl tightly.

Lori raised one eyebrow, as if she had all ready caught on to Massie's fake little act. "Pretty good. How's about yours?"

"It's been all right," Massie answered in a bored tone, examining her nails.

Without asking, Lori pulled up a chair from an empty table and sat herself down right in between Dylan and Claire, setting her food down in front of her. She turned and smiled in that smirking-but-frindly way of hers at Dylan. "Hey, I saw you this morinin', but didn't really meet you. So, hi, I'm Lori."

Dylan smiled back. "I'm Dylan," she replied, extending her hand out for a shake.

Lori accepted the shake, laughing a little. "I gotta say, I've never shaken someone's hand at school before, but hey, I'm up for new things!" She then introduced herself to Claire and Kristen, but stopped short when she got to Alicia, who was glowering at her. Obviously she had taken the whole "Fasion Plate" thing really seriously.

"Don't bother introducing yourself to me," Alicia sneered. "'Fasion Plates' like me don't get all that involved with people like...you..."

Lori raised an eyebrow again, unfazed. "You took that pretty serious, I guess. I just meant it as a joke, ya know. I like your outfit, actually! Not something I myself would wear, but it's cute, nonetheless."

"Hmmm," Alicia replied, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to Massie, but Massie was facing Lori. "Soooo, Lori...why are you sitting here?"

Lori took a sip of her Perrier, then stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck, that tastes like Sprite _without_ the sugar!" She set the bottle down on the table again, not intending to drink anymore of it.

Massie grimaced scarily, attempting to smile, but it was hard when this girl was irritating her. "LORI, I'll ask again. Why. Are. You. Sitting. Here?"

"Er, 'cause I can, and you guys are some of the only girls here that I feel I might actually grow to like," Lori answered, as if the answer were obvious. She smiled-smirked, laughing quietly. "Why. Are. You. Talking. This. Way?"

That made Claire and Dylan giggle quietly, and Massie shot them menacing looks to get them to shut their traps. Then she narrowed her eyes until they looked like slits and said to Lori, "Well, who told you you can sit here? I obviously didn't!"

"I _know_," Lori responded, not looking like she was going to back out very soon. "But I never saw any rule around here that said, 'Hey, you can't sit where you want just because someone didn't say you can sit there!' So I assumed it would be just fine."

"Well, it's not," Alicia jumped it, sounding just as nasty as Massie. Apparently, Massie's nerves weren't the only ones being tested here.

"Says who?" Lori asked calmly, nibbling at her bagel.

"SAYS US! Now can you puh-_lease_ leave?" Massie pointed her finger at an empty table across the cafe'.

"Hmmmm, whatever, sure," Lori shrugged, continuing to smile-smirk as she picked up her bagel, leaving her Perrier behind. But before she walked off, she turned to Massie and Alicia and clapped her hand together in a prayer-like position. I'll pray for you guys, m'kay?" And then, with that, she walked away.


End file.
